


SinBin Request: Rewarded

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, Pegging, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Relationships: The Armorer/Din Djarin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	SinBin Request: Rewarded

sin sin siiiiiiiiin


End file.
